The Script
by SilentlyInLove.x
Summary: I'm ashamed to say it took me nearly six months to realise he wasn't coming back to me... Edward didn't come back after New Moon, and Bella moved to Phoenix. Based on "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script.


**The Script.**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story, if I did, I would have a bigger house and copious amounts of shoes.**I'm ashamed to say that it took me nearly sixth months to realize that he wasn't coming back for me. It took another month for me to accept that perhaps he'd been telling the truth; perhaps he really didn't love me. After that it was a simple matter of getting back to my life, my friends and my schoolwork. Ha. Simple.

* * *

I had just barely passed all my subjects, and had only done so because a few select people (Angela and Eric) had taken pity on me and helped me through it all. Charlie was alternating between confusion at what I was feeling, pity because he knew exactly what it felt like to be left behind, and anger at me for falling for someone so unreliable at such a young age. The few friends that I'd had before I'd started seeing Edward had pretty much abandoned me after realizing that my near catatonic state wasn't a phase and that I wouldn't be coming out of it any time soon. When I finally woke up and discovered I was slowly throwing my life away, the only people who had stuck by me were Angela and Jacob. And Jacob only because he loved me too much to let go. But that didn't make him any less furious at me for moping over "the Leech".

So when graduation rolled around, I decided that it was best to just leave. Since Edward had left, my head had been so in the clouds that I'd barely been there anyway. So I gave Charlie a brief hug goodbye, told Jacob I'd call him every second day, and headed to Phoenix, that beautiful sunny place where I was sure I would never be bothered by another vampire again.

* * *

"Bella you are such a retard," Pete exclaimed, grabbing my hand and helping me up. I had truly hoped that without Edward around or in my head, I would be a little more focused on the things around me and a little less clumsy. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be so. I had just tripped on the steps of the local mall and slid my way down the last five, coming to a painful halt on the concrete. I had to give Pete credit; he hadn't even laughed.

"I can't help it," I groaned. "I'm just a natural born klutz. God, you should have seen me in Forks – you would not _believe_ the amount of times that I slipped in the snow or skidded on the wet road!"

"Oh, we believe it," my friend Kayla said, laughing. She wasn't as nice as Pete, she could often be heard saying that my clumsiness was usually the entertainment of her day.

I had been living in Phoenix for nearly a year now, and after a tentative start had actually made a life here. Ironically, it didn't feel anywhere near as much like home as Forks had, but that was something I would get used to. I'd gotten a retail job almost straight away, helped by my experience at Mike Newton's parents' store, and was steadily working my way towards buying a car that didn't scare the hell out of me every single time I started the engine. Working at the mall had helped me find a few friends, as I used to just wander the shops in my lunch breaks. I had discovered upon my arrival that I had clearly spent far too much time with Alice back in Forks, and my wardrobe now had a small collection of designer clothes and shoes. A very small collection – retail doesn't pay that much.

Kayla and I had bonded over the fact that we had both had our hearts severely broken in the not so distant past, and after we'd both gotten over said heartbreaks we'd realised that we actually had more in common than we'd originally thought. She was now my best friend, shoulder to cry on, and expert fashion consultant. She was the complete opposite to me – typical tanned Arizona girl, with beautiful blond hair and a contagious laugh.

And Pete…well. I had hesitated for about a minute when he'd finally worked up the courage to ask me on a date. I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to date, but I decided to give it ago. He was goofy but gorgeous, he cared about me a lot, and he was _human_. That was pretty much the deciding factor. I had had enough of vampires and werewolves to last me a lifetime. We'd been seeing each other for nearly six months now, and had successfully brought together Kayla and Pete's best mate Nick, who were both currently doubled over and laughing at me.

"Kayla, have I ever mentioned that you suck?"

"Oh once or twice," she replied. "But I take no notice of you,"

"Great friend you are," I grumbled. My phone started to ring, and I felt Pete stiffen next to me as he read the caller I.D. I still had yet to convince him that absolutely nothing had happened between myself and Jacob. I shook my head and whispered at him to behave.

"Hey Jacob what's going on?"

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Oh gee, I don't know, caller ID maybe?"

"Oh, right," he said, sounding a little put out. "How have you been?"

"Fantastic actually. And you?"

"Oh, you know. Vampire free for nearly two years now!" I could almost hear the grin in his voice.

"Jacob," I said, a warning tone in my voice. I wasn't quite sure how much my friends could hear, and didn't want to have to explain the whole vampire thing to them. It was hard enough that I had to skip over a whole lot of detail about my life in Forks.

"Sorry. Anyway, just thought I'd call and say hi. Charlie and Dad are currently sitting in your house watching baseball on the flat screen,"

"So you decided to call me because you're bored out of your brains?" I guessed.

"Pretty much sums it up!"

"Well I'm really sorry Jake, but I can't really talk right now. I'm out shopping,"

"You and your shopping! Or is it more that the boyfriend is there and he still hates my guts for some unknown reason?"

"Pretty much sums it up!" I said, grinning. "I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Yeah, fine whatever. I can handle being ditched for the boyfriend now that I know he won't suck your blood when my head is turned,"

I responded to that by hanging up. Jacob still rather enjoyed cracking jokes about Edward and his family, but he didn't understand that I didn't enjoy hearing them.

"So, how's Jacob dearest?" Kayla asked, grinning.

"He's very good. He's bored because Charlie and Billy are watching baseball and he hates it," I replied. For obvious reasons I didn't mention that Jacob only hated baseball now because it had been the famous sport of my ex boyfriend and his family. Or that they could only play in thunderstorms because their vampire strength made too much noise. Nor did I mention how sexy Edward had looked playing baseball…

I didn't think any of those things would go down very well.

"Oh my God we have to go down Pastor Street!" Kayla squealed. "Did you hear about the guy down there?"

"Huh?" I asked, whipping my head around.

"Bella, wake up, seriously," Nick said, laughing. I shook my head a little. _Must not daydream about sexy Edward playing Baseball._

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I said, grinning. "You have my undivided attention,"

Pete kissed my temple. "Undivided? Well where does that leave me?"

I kissed him on the cheek and flashed a smile at him. "Learn to share Pete. So, Pastor Street?"

"Yes! Jenny told me about it yesterday! Apparently there's this guy down there who just sits on the corner of the street, waiting for the love of his life to wander by!"

I scoffed. "You're kidding right? That's just sad!"

"I know! No one sees him eat anything like ever! Jenny said that this big guy brought him Starbucks once and sat with him, but he left after like an hour and the guy just went back to sitting there,"

"Don't ever do that for me okay?" I said, looking at Pete. "It's just weird,"

"I think it's sweet," Kayla said, fluttering her eyelashes at Nick.

"Sorry Kay, but I will never wait on a street corner for you, I'd rather just call you. But I could go Starbucks right now…anybody else feel like coffee?"

"I always feel like coffee," Pete said, looping his arm in mine and starting in the direction of Starbucks. "And I'll buy my Bella a Hot Cocoa, how does that sound?"

"Perfect," I said, grinning up at him. Nick made a gagging noise at us, but I just kept on grinning.

Pete wasn't Edward, and I didn't love him the way I'd loved Edward, but I knew that he wasn't just going to up and disappear, and that stability meant more to me than anything right now.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, it seemed all anybody could talk about was the man on the corner of Pastor Street. He kept his face hidden, and he didn't seem poor or homeless, he just had nowhere better to be. I never actually saw him myself because to be honest, I had better things to do with my time, but he was pretty much all I heard about. Kayla's friend Jenny had started working at one of the sports stores in the mall, and had therefore begun hanging out with the rest of us mall rats. She spent half of her time talking about the Pastor Street guy and the rest of her time trying to work out where she knew me from. I couldn't make her understand that we'd never met, and therefore she couldn't know me.

"And he has this picture, and he plays this CD, and it's just seriously weird. He doesn't speak to anyone at all! Oh except for the guy that brought him coffee that first week and the girl that brought him coffee this week. Except I don't think its actually Starbucks, it looks really thick and gluggy…maybe it's cocoa or something…"

Pete and Nick had taken me car shopping after I had finally saved a decent amount of money. Pete had called me one day really excited; talking about how he'd found me the perfect car. It was really hard to find a good excuse to not buy the shiny silver Volvo he showed me, but I did. I settled on a second hand Mini Cooper (or possibly third hand) that was small and insignificant on the roads and perfect for me. It was a big jump from the truck I had owned back in Forks, but I loved it anyway. And it had a quiet engine. It was on a beautiful, sunny, regular Phoenix day that Mum and I decided to take my car to its first official grocery shopping trip and my past crashed into me with the force of an oversized jeep.

"Bella, did you want pumpkin or potato with dinner tonight?" Renee called out across the aisle.

"Oh I don't know Mum, get both. I'll roast them!" I replied, tossing two packets of blueberries into the shopping cart.

"Are you sure?" she yelled.

"Yes Mum! Just put them in the trolley!" I yelled, turning to face her and crashing into someone. "Oh my God, I'm so…Emmett?"

Before I could fully put my thoughts together, the person I had bumped into was gone. But I would swear on my life that it had been Emmett Cullen. I tried to spot him through the crowd but there was nothing. And if it had been Emmett he would have had the added bonus of vampire speed, so it was highly likely he was on the other side of town right now. I heard a thundering noise which I could have sworn was his jeep, but I really couldn't be sure.

What on earth would Emmett be doing in Phoenix? It was too sunny for him here! And if Emmett was here, did that mean…?

"Bella honey, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Renee said, placing a hand on my back.

"Huh? Oh right…yeah, something like that," I stared at the exit for a minute, praying that I hadn't just seen Emmett. "Sorry Mum. So, pumpkin and potato yeah?"

Later that night, as I stared out my window I couldn't help but wonder exactly what the love of my life was doing right now. Did he miss me at all? Or was I just a tiny little blip on his radar now? The part of me that longed for my old life started to throb. I ached for Forks, for the cold and the rain. I ached for Edward. I had to wonder if I would ever actually feel whole again.

That night, I began to dream about him again.

* * *

"So I went and saw the Pastor Street guy yesterday," Kayla said, stabbing her fork into her honey chicken.

"Kayla, honey, put the fork down and step away from the chicken. Is he as weird as we all thought?"

"No actually, it's kind of sad. In the depressing way, not the pathetic way. He had his CD player out and he was playing this song over and over again…actually, now I know where I recognize it! It's the song you listen to before you go to sleep!"

"It can't be," I said, waving a hand in dismissal.

"No it is, I swear! How many times have I stayed at your house that you've made me listen to that stupid song!"

"Regardless, it can't be. Just trust me," I said again. The song I listened to every night was the song that Edward had composed for me. I had found the CD and all my photos and other Edward relics stashed under a floorboard when I'd left Forks. I had been truly amazed that he had thought I'd never find them there.

"Well, if you say so, then I guess. Bella why are you looking so weird today?"

"Oh gee thanks Kayla," I replied moodily.

"Shut up B, you know what I mean. You look a little off,"

"I think I saw Edward's brother at the supermarket yesterday," I said softly.

"Oh," Kayla replied, understanding immediately. "Did you speak to him?"

"That's the thing, I don't actually know if it was him! His family has, er, sensitive skin, and they don't like to spend a lot of time in the sun. It doesn't make sense that they would be here!"

"Sensitive skin? All of them? Damn you date some weird ones," Kayla said, laughing.

"Talking about me?" Pete said, dropping down onto the table we were sitting at.

"Of course she is, you're about as weird as they come," Jenny answered for me, sitting down next to him.

Kayla gave me a look that I took to mean we'd talk about it later, and she went back to stabbing her chicken.

"Shoot, my phone is out of battery. Pete do you mind if use yours to call my mum? I need her to pick me up tonight?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah sure, here," he replied, handing it to her.

I was secretly quite glad that he hadn't offered to drive her himself. It was possibly me just being ridiculous, but Jenny kind of annoyed me when it came to Pete. She just seemed a little friendly for my liking.

"Hey Bella this is a really nice photo of you! Where's it from?" she asked, showing me Pete's wallpaper.

"Oh it's just an old photo from high school. Pete was hassling me for a good one," I said, smiling. "It was from my – "

"Prom," she said, going pale.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, I know where I know you from," she replied, staring at the phone in her hand, and then back at me. "The guy on Pastor Street…he has this photo. Except that he's in it as well,"

I felt my face drain of colour and my head began to spin.

"_Apparently there's this guy down there who just sits on the corner of the street, waiting for the love of his life to come and find him!"_

"_No one sees him eat anything like ever! "_

"_And he has this picture, and he plays this CD, and it's just seriously weird. He doesn't speak to anyone at all! Oh except for the guy that brought him coffee that first week and the girl that brought him coffee this week. Except I don't think its actually Starbucks, it looks really thick and gluggy…maybe it's cocoa or something…"_

"_Yes Mum! Just put them in the trolley! Oh my God, I'm so…Emmett?"_

"_Now I know where I recognize it! It's the song you listen to before you go to sleep!"_

"It can't be," I whispered, getting up from my seat. "It can't possibly…"

"Bella, what's going on? Bella!" Pete was yelling after me but I had taken off and was running as fast as I could. Pastor Street was only a couple of blocks away – so long as I didn't fall over I would make it.

I could hear my friends screaming after me but I couldn't stop. I could hear the blood rushing to my head and the world was still spinning slightly. How could Edward be here? How could any of them be here? It didn't make any sense at all! And why would Edward even think that I would know how or where to find him? Pastor Street was just another street in Phoenix!

I skidded to a halt as I suddenly realized. Kayla stopped behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella what is going on?"

"Kayla, what's on the corner of Pastor Street?" I asked.

"What? What does that – "

"Please!"

"It used to be an old ballet studio, but someone burned it down a few years ago! Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

I ignored her and took off again – it was starting to make sense. The ballet studio was where Edward had killed James…it seemed like an eternity ago. As I neared the street I could just make out a large group of people, and a song playing in the distance…

My song.

I pushed my way through the crowd and stopped right in front of the man sitting on the corner. He was wearing black pants and a hooded jumper, with the hood up to cover his face. I dropped to my knees in front of him and let out a breath I didn't realize that I was holding.

"You have got to be the most idiotic, suicidal maniac vampire I have ever met," I whispered, touching a hand to his cheek.

"You're here," he whispered. "You're actually here. I've caught your scent every day, but…"

"It's me," I said, tears pouring down my face. "I'm here,"

"Let me through!" called a familiar voice. "This man needs his – Bella?"

I turned to find Emmett standing in front of us, a shocked look on his face.

"I'll deal with you later Emmett Cullen!" I exclaimed, wiping my face on Edwards sleeve. "How dare you run from me!"

Emmett grinned sheepishly and Edward growled at him, muttering something about broken promises.

"Bella?" Pete was standing next to Emmett, looking at me expectedly. "What's going on?"

I gulped. "I'm sorry Pete, I really am, but I just…" I looked back at Edward who was smiling at me, his face shining like diamonds in the sun. "I love him,"

"I thought you said sitting on the corner was weird," he grumbled.

"My man, everything about these two and their relationship is weird," Emmett replied, thumping him on the back and accidentally sending him flying.

Edward kissed me softly on the lips and I felt my knees go weak. "We need to get you out of the sun," I said softly, pulling his hood back over his head.

"I need to get you somewhere private," he growled, kissing me again.

"How does Forks sound?" I asked. "Is that private enough?"

He grinned and nodded. Then he picked me up and we walked through the crowd with Emmett following behind us, guffawing like a maniac. I was going home. With Edward. I suddenly remembered what it was like to feel whole again.

**A/N: See? Pure, unadultered and completely predictable fluff =)**


End file.
